Gravity Falls Water Tower
|image = S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png |type = Water Tower |owner = Gravity Falls, Oregon |employees = |address = |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |times = 22 }} The is the water tower of Gravity Falls. History The water tower was raised by Mayor Befufftlefumpter. At some point, an explosion was graffitied on it by Robbie. Season 1 The water tower is in the background of "Headhunters," "Dipper vs. Manliness," "Irrational Treasure," "Summerween," "Carpet Diem," "Boyz Crazy," "Dreamscaperers" and "Gideon Rises." In "Tourist Trapped," it is on the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, and is in a picture on the Giant Vampire Bats page in Journal 3. It is first learned that it was Robbie that graffitied the explosion in "The Inconveniencing," to which Dipper points out that it looks more like a muffin. In "Fight Fighters," Mabel takes Stan there in an attempt to cure him of his fear of heights. Robbie joins them up there in an attempt to escape from Rumble McSkirmish, who severely damages the stilts to get to Robbie. Season 2 The water tower is in the background of "Scary-oke," "Northwest Mansion Mystery," "Not What He Seems," "The Last Mabelcorn". In "The Love God," when Mabel makes a miniature version of Gravity Falls, she includes the water tower. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," it is shown on television with a picture of a younger Mayor Befufftlefumpter as Shandra recounts how he is responsible for raising the water tower. In "Roadside Attraction," it is the first thing they see as they return to Gravity Falls. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," it is drawn on Ford's chalkboard about Weirdmageddon, and is broken when the Flying saucer's defense system crashes through it. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," the tower comes to life as a big-mouthed monster. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," the transformed tower is seen stomping around the ruins of the town. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the tower, as with everything else in the town, was changed back to normal after Bill's defeat. However, its permanent location changed as a result of it growing legs and walking around in "Weirdmageddon Part 1." Appearance The main face has the words "GRAVITY FALLS" written on the side facing the town. In the Weirdmageddon version of the theme song, these words are breifly changed to "JUDYLWB IDOOV", which is Gravity Falls in caesar cipher. The other side had been vandalized by Robbie with a spray painted explosion that Dipper mistook for a muffin. The base and enclosures were later damaged by Rumble McSkirmish in "Fight Fighters." In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", The water tower's storage unit (along with its graffiti) was completely destroyed after suffering a high velocity impact from an alien escape pod that Dipper and Ford were riding at the time. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," it takes on a monstrous form, with a mouth on top and a long tongue. It also has a primitive growl. While these changes are reversed at the end of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", it is not known if the graffiti was restored. Sightings Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Gravity Falls municipal properties ru:Водонапорная башня Category:Games places